shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Elinor Miller
Elinor S. Miller was a member of the faculty at Shimer College in the middle Mount Carroll period, entering in 1958 and leaving in the aftermath of the Grotesque Internecine Struggle in 1967. Her husband, Warren Miller, also taught at Shimer during this period. Miller taught subjects including German and French at Shimer; she also took charge of Green Curtain activities. Brief description Elinor Smith Miller (1931–2004) was a scholar of French literature. She taught at institutions including Shimer College and Embry-Riddle University. She completed her Ph.D. in 1966, while teaching at Shimer College and raising four children. She published two works on French novelist Michel Butor, the first a translation titled Frontiers (1989) and the second a study of Butor's collaborations with other writers titled Prisms and Rainbows (2004). (from Shimer College Wiki) Profiled *in "New Faculty", Shimer College Record, 1958-10, p. 2: *:Warren and Elinor (Mr. and Mrs.) Miller are members of the humanities staff. Mr. Miller is teaching English and coordinating the teaching of writing throughout the Shimer curriculum. Mrs. Miller is teaching French, German, and directing Green Curtain activities. *:Both attended the University of Chicago, acquiring master's degrees. Mr. Miller formerly taught at Ohio State University, and Mrs. Miller has served as an assistant on the staff of the University of Chicago. *:The Millers have two children — Joseph, 21/2, and Elizabeth, 6 months. *in "Deaths", The University of Chicago Magazine, 2004-06: *:Elinor Smith Miller, AM’54, PhD’66, an English professor, died January 19 in Port Orange, FL. She was 72. Miller taught at several institutions before joining Embry Riddle Aeronautical University in Florida, where she chaired the humanities and social-sciences department. She retired in 1994 a professor emerita, and in 2002 she published Prisms and Rainbows: Michel Butor’s Collaborations with Jacques Monory, Jiri Kolar, and Pierre Alechinsky. Survivors include one daughter, three sons, and four grandchildren. *in "Life Lessons: A Remembrance of Elinor S. Miller", by daughter Elizabeth *in "In Memoriam", St. Mary's College of Maryland, The Mulberry Tree Spring 2004(page 3 of PDF): *:Elinor S. Miller, chair of the Division of Arts and Letters at St. Mary’s from 1980-84, died on January 18, 2004 in Port Orange, Florida. She taught French, Greek, Latin, and freshman seminars at St. Mary’s and was chair of the Division of Arts and Letters from 1980-84. *:.... *on Worldcat *on amazon *on goodreads *on librarything *on openlibrary =Biography= Miller chaired the Division of Arts and Letters at St. Mary's College in Maryland from 1980 to 1984. She subsequently taught at Embry-Riddle University until her retirement in 1994. In 1977, Miller first met French novelist Michel Butor, pioneer of the nouveau roman; in 1989 she published a translation of Butor's work Frontiers, partially co-translated with Warren Miller. In 2004, she coauthored a study of Butor's collaborations with other writers titled Prisms and Rainbows. Works *''Frontiers'' (1989) (translator) *''Prisms and Rainbows'' (coauthor) Resources *Fales Library: Guide to the Elinor Miller Papers, 1977-2004, MSS 178 *2006 exhibition on Butor and Miller References Category:Shimerian authors